


Astraphobia

by The_Female_Gaymer



Series: Sun and Moon [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Astraphobia, Brontophilia, Creampie, F/M, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: Astraphobia. The fear of thunderstorms.Danse and Kori have good reason to have it. But they take that nervous, terrified energy, and twist it to their advantage.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice, quick little smutty thing to begin the sexual adventures of Danse and Kori (and sometimes Nick, but not this time around.) If you like my writing, check out my writing commissions page [here](http://dylawa.tumblr.com/writing-requests)!

“Damn.”

Danse cursed as he stared out the window, the pouring rain immediately dampening his previously chipper mood. A pout settled on his features as a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, and the responding rumble of thunder echoed the discontent rumble in his own chest. With a sigh, Danse shut the curtains to Kori’s bedroom. However, cracked plastic hands stopped his, leaving the curtains just a crack open.

“Hey, it’s nice,” Nick Valentine argued, his left hand coming to rest at the small of Danse’s back. He peeled back the curtain slightly to peer outside, smiling softly. “Could be worse. Could be a Radstorm.”

“There are still pollutants in the air that the rain catches.”

“Yeah. That’s a good thing, Danse. That way it’s not in the air anymore.”

The ex-Paladin still pouted, but allowed Nick to lead him away from the bedroom. The old Synth patted his arm as he guided him to the kitchen, where a pot of water had been boiling on the stove. Danse had been in the middle of making soup when the storm had begun, and Nick placed a spoon back in Danse’s hand so he could get back to work now that all the blinds were shut and he was no longer distracted.

“I’d get back to work on dinner if I were you,” Nick warned as he stepped away and grabbed his jacket and an umbrella from the coat hanger. “Kori’s out there somewhere, and she’s going to be mighty cold and hungry when she gets back. I’ve got to head back to Diamond City for a day or two for a couple cases. Promise me you two will behave, yeah?”

Danse sighed and shook his head, though he was smiling. “When do we ever behave, Nick?”

“Yeah, that’s true. Damn kids…” The old bot teasingly clicked his tongue in a chiding fashion, before, with a tip of his fedora, was out the door and was walking down the streets of Sanctuary. Danse could hear his whistling for a fair amount of time before it was replaced by the pattering of rain against the rooftops.

Just like that, Danse’s bitter mood returned. He stirred in various ingredients for the soup he was making slowly, trying to focus instead on the bubbling water before him. But as more time passed, the more the rain fell, harder, louder. Danse closed his eyes, and attempted to calm himself from the rising anger in his throat, and the memories threatening to bubble over, much like the water in the pot.

But the moment his eyes slid shut, there were there. Flashes of steel, of sparks and nameless youths rushing towards the inevitable fate of gunfire. Rain against steel, and voices shouting a motto he no longer adhered to, saluting to a tyrant with eyes the same steel-blue as the vessel he resided in. Danse’s anger built, and built. The moment he could see Arthur Maxson’s face clearly, he tossed down his wooden spoon in frustration, growling through his teeth and hastily moving the finished soup from the stove. Just as he was shutting off the heat, the front door opened and closed, slamming against the bitter wind and rain outside. The ex-Paladin glared over his shoulder, and froze stiff.

Kori grunted as she threw down her beanie and dropped her chestplate-- despite the headwear, her hair was completely soaked, and her clothes hung off of her form like they had rocks tied to the hems What that also meant, was her thin shirt clung loosely to her dark shoulders, and wrapped and conformed around her chest. As she arched and twisted, and painstakingly tried to remove her jacket, she bared her chest, and both the soaking wet shirt and the bra she wore wasn’t enough to keep down her perky nipples. When the jacket finally peeled loose, her shiver of relief sent a sudden dizzying rush of heat through Danse’s veins, and he came to the sudden realization that he was rock hard, frustrated as all hell, and he wanted Kori,  _ now _ .

When he started marching towards Kori, she looked up at him with a furrowed, peeved brow of her own. “Danse, what are you--”

Her question was cut off as Danse’s hands slipped underneath Kori’s shirt and onto her chilled skin, and his lips on hers swallowed any further sound she may have made. Her eyes widened in indignation, but eventually, Kori relaxed under Danse’s touch, and shivered again at the warmth of his hands and his skin in comparison to hers, damp and cool.

When Danse pulled away from Kori’s lips in order to lick and bite at her neck, the vault dweller weakly chuckled, “Did you miss me, darling?”

“I need you,” he snarled in response, the rain still present at the back of his mind. He needed to drown it out with something familiar and pleasant and  _ loud _ . “ _ Now _ .”

Shakily, Kori sighed, running her fingers through Danse’s hair. “What do you need, Danse. Tell me what you want.”

The wind picked up, and the rain pounded more harshly against the roof. Danse trembled violently, before gathering Kori in his arms, uncaring of her soaking wet clothes against his. He dragged her backwards with him, lips viciously attacking hers, and a few moments later, they were in Kori’s bedroom. He pushed her against the wall next to her window, and grinded against her with intense need as his hands scrambled to pull down her pants.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Kori whispered harshly, fumbling to help the hasty ex-Paladin. Her jeans stuck to her skin like glue, and Danse hissed, before simply ripping at the zipper. Kori jolted, and slapped Danse on the chest angrily. “Danse, what the fuck?!”

“I’ll fix them later,” he growled, continuing to rip the fabric until his destination was finally properly exposed to him. He took a hold of one of Kori’s legs and wrapped it around his waist, before shoving two of his fingers into Kori’s mouth. The woman took the hint, and laved her tongue all over them eagerly. He was reasonably patient, for a time, but a crack of thunder closeby made the both of them jump and cling to each other.

For a moment, they just stared at each other with wide eyes. They could only assume the same horrible memories were flashing across their minds, before Kori pulled her head back and released Danse’s fingers from the warmth of her mouth.

“Okay I get it now,” she mumbled hastily, taking a rough hold of Danse’s wrist and snaking it down between her torn jeans. “I can  _ definitely  _ help with that.”

Danse stretched out Kori hastily, stuffing in those two fingers right off the bat. Her hands came to clutch at his shoulders, breath trembling under both the stress of the weather and the pleasure seeping into her chilled body and quickly warming her up. In the meantime, his free hand moved to lift her shirt from her chest, and after shoving her bra out of the way, he pinched and twisted at the hardened nubs on her chest. When a thumb came to circle around her clit, the vault dweller softly mewled, thrusting back against Danse. Another crash of lightning and thunder made her jump and clench around him, and she cried out when Danse arched his fingers against her g-spot at the same moment.

“Aren’t you gonna-- oh fuck-- g-gonna take me to bed?”

Danse reached down for his fly with one hand, still fingering Kori with the other. He pulled out his cock, before pulling out his fingers and stroking himself as he aligned with her waiting hole.

“No. I want it like this. Right here, right  _ now _ .”

And so Kori braced herself for the entrance, and waited… but a moment later, she yelped as Danse flipped her around, her face and chest pressed against the curtain and the window. After he repositioned himself, Danse thrust into Kori from behind, halfway, before stopping. The sudden heat, the pressure, was all overwhelming, and he grit his teeth as he attempted to ground himself.

Kori, too, was struggling to adjust to the sudden intrusion. She gathered the curtains in her fists and moaned, widening her stance to take more of the ex-Paladin as best as she could with such little preparation.

All thoughts of patiently waiting were thrown out the window for both of them when another wave of thunder rolled through the ground. It reverberated in their bones, and then Danse was moving, thrusting in and out more roughly than was necessary, but Kori did not complain, or beg for less. In fact, she pressed back against him, groaning out and clenching sporadically as she forced herself to take his girth before she was ready.

“Just fuck me,” she gasped out, trembling. “Just fuck me, hard. Make me scream.”

And if that idea didn’t make Danse’s blood boil red hot, then nothing ever could. His hands took a rough hold of Kori’s hips, and he pounded into her, the slapping of their skin finally enough to drown out the rain and thunder outside. Initially, Kori was silent-- slack jawed and grasping the curtains as Danse took what he needed-- but the longer he fucked her, the more punched-out little sounds she made, the more she relied on her grip on the curtains to support her weight.

“More,” she whispered, and cringed at a flash of lightning that seeped through the curtains. “Fuck,  _ more _ , Danse.”

Danse bared his teeth, and smacked Kori’s still-clothed ass with one hand before taking a rough hold of it with both hands, and bounced her with the force of his thrusts. The warm wet heat around him drove him mad, sent blood rushing through his ears, and all he could hear anymore was the sound of their skin, the space between them, and Kori’s whimpers and moans.

Kori gave a particularly hard clench around his length at another flash of lightning, and Danse groaned as his climax started to build. One hand snuck between their bodies and circled clumsily around Kori’s clit, and she cried out at the sudden pressure and pleasure.

“Gonna cum,” Danse warned with a grunt, thrusts growing haphazard and sloppy.

“ _ Danse _ …” The vault dweller whined, and pushed back against him, eyeing the man out of the corner of her eye. “Fuck, Danse,  _ please _ .”

His grip on her ass tightened, and with a minute more of powerful thrusting, Danse stuttered to a halt and gasped out as he came. His hips jittered with the force of it, and he ground himself deep into Kori, who whined as she felt his seed fill her.

When Danse came back to himself, Kori was thrusting weakly back against him, breath shaking and jittery. Her cry of relief was music to Danse’s ears as his fingers resumed their motion on her clit.

“Are you close?”

A minute nod.

“Is this good?”

A slightly more energetic nod.

“Come on then, baby. Cum for me.”

After a few more silent seconds, there was a crash of lightning and thunder just outside, and the vault dweller cried out as she came suddenly, milking Danse’s softening cock. He grunted and pulled out then, too sensitive for that kind of contact, and watched as her cunt spasmed around nothing and his seed dripped out.

“Fuck,” he cursed, continuing to circle his fingers rapidly until Kori was jolting away from oversensitivity. He pulled his hand away and took a step back so he could better watch his cum seep from Kori. The vault dweller trembled as she clung to the curtains still, a few rings of the fabric having been ripped from supporting some of her weight. After another moment to collect himself, and after tucking himself back into his pants, Danse wrapped an arm around Kori’s waist, pulling her back against him.

“Come on,” he muttered, sweeping out her legs from under her. Instinctually, her right hand went between her legs to keep Danse’s cum from dripping anymore onto the floor than it already had. “You need a hot shower.”

Kori looked down at her wet shirt, still shoved up above her breasts, and the torn jeans, and gave him a single laugh. “Guess I do.”

“I’ll reheat dinner while you do, but take your time. You’ve been out there for a while.”

Kori nodded at Danse, and as they entered the bathroom, they were hit with the sudden realization that the rain had decreased significantly. They looked to each other and offered comforting smiles.

“Guess we scared off Thor with our fucking,” she joked, and Danse snorted.

“Get out of those clothes so I can dry and repair them. And if I can’t repair those pants, I’ll get you a new pair once we’re out in Diamond City.”

“Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
